


Rivalry

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [12]
Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Day 12 of SepTitans
Series: SepTitans [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 2





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> one sentence fic

Rivalries are common in the Teen Titans but they usually faded after a few years.


End file.
